Pressure ulcers continue to plague the lives of paraplegics, quadriplegics, bed-ridden patients, the disabled, et al. Pressure ulcers also known as pressures sores, bedsores, and decubitus ulcers, are localized injuries to the skin or underlying tissue that usually occur over a bony prominence as a result of pressure, or pressure in combination with shear and/or friction. Approximately one to three million people in the United States will develop pressure ulcers each year, and about sixty thousand people will die from pressure ulcer complications annually.
Based on current events, it is anticipated that the responsibility for individuals and providers to prevent and cater to pressure ulcers is much, greater. One solution is said to exist: relieving skin pressure over a bony prominence for five minutes every two hours, which will allow adequate perfusion and prevent tissue breakdown.
In one embodiment of the present invention, in order to overcome the problem of pressure sores and to contribute to a solution, a seating system in the form of a deflatable wheelchair cushion, divided into multiple compartments, is being proposed. In some embodiments, the wheelchair cushion contains a sand based top layer and an air pump that deflates one compartment at a time in a rotating motion. Thus, a portion of the user's buttocks will be continually relieved for fifteen minutes over a two-hour cycle.
In several embodiments, the present invention is different from the ones on the market in several ways: it contains an antibacterial component, rotates the pressure constantly throughout the chair, and provides a heat sensor on the top layer of the cushion for heat feedback. The products on the market do not provide those features.
One prior art piece Habegger—US 2009/0265857 operates with individual pressure compartments that are not connected. Habegger also utilizes a foam cylinder not found in the present invention. The present invention also uses pores on the surface cushion that allow for the release of air. The present invention also allows for the use of antibacterial agents to be released from pores.
Another piece of prior art Weston U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,464 operates with no pores and no air compartments. Weston also has a wound treatment apparatus not found in the present invention.
A third piece of prior art, Myers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,569, functions as an apparel garment with a padded portion. The invention of Myers is not a cushion and there are no compartments, unlike the present invention.
One other piece of prior art is Winker—U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,271, which is designed for patients with wounds. Winker contains a fluid impermeable membrane, which is not found in the present invention. In many embodiments, the present invention has air compression, unlike Winker.
Kamen et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,249, utilizes hollow foam members that does not have the constant air circulation of the present invention. Augustine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,432 is different from the present invention because it is solely for selectively cooling weight-bearing areas of the body in order to prevent or reduce damage. Taylor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,784, is made of “inflatable bladders” and does not have pores, unlike the present invention. Wilkerson U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,140 uses fluid-fillable cells rising from the base member. The present invention is filled with air and uses and air compressor. DeBellis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,749 is not compartmentalized and maintains a uniformed pressure throughout the whole cushion.
Pearce U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,081 is not filled with air and it does not adjust, unlike the present inventive device. Augustine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,480 is a mattress. Hand et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,754 utilizes a predetermined pressure all around, and is a mattress for a hospital bed not a wheelchair cushion. Iskra, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,197 has the purpose of cushioning a user's coccyx, while our purpose is to prevent sores. In addition, their compartments are shaped differently and maintains constant inflation pressure. Graebe, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,313 is a pump to work with a cushion. Jay U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,833 is a pad filled with fluid not air, unlike the present invention. Jay U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,829. Frantz U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,171 is a foam cushion with a fluid-filled pad. Jay U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,330 is a seat cushion is attached to a body engaging sling that is partially filled with fluid.
Jay U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,624 is a pad comprising of a flexible envelope containing a fluid filling material. Jay U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,299 is a fluid filling material. Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,507 is made up of 3 pads of resilient foam material assembled on top of the other. Hall uses foam instead of air. EP 0 041 037 has one compartment and has layers of foam on top of it. It is not compartmentalized Chinese Patent Application 2004/20104890 is a cushion with springs not an air cushion.